


Nova

by Samurai (Yunalesca)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalesca/pseuds/Samurai
Summary: Cyberpunk Drabbles & Oneshots
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V, V/River Ward
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	1. Haven • River Ward/Fem!V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary; A rough morning is made all the better in the care of a certain detective  
> Setting; middle of the game •dating for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings; swearing

Waking up my head was pounding I could feel the pulses rattling my skull. Groaning I set up and held my head running my hands through my hair hoping to ease the tension. I was lucky Johnny wasn't adding to my headache with his rambles at the moment, but right now I just wanted the pain to go away.

" Babe, here."

Lifting my head slowly I felt relief wash over me as soon as I heard River's voice. Holding a glass of water for me and a small bottle of painkillers was my overly sweet detective. "You always know exactly what I need, thanks River. " Grabbing the pills I popped them in my mouth and then reached for the glass of water and eagerly started gulping it down.

" V, take it easy. Remember last time. "

I started drinking the water slower not saying a word and giving River a soft glare as I finished up the glass. Placing the glass down on the side table I then leaned back into the bed.

" You are such a worrier. Just cause I threw up last time doesn't mean anything. I'm fine. "

I didn't mean to sound ungrateful or for my voice to have a slight edge to it, but lately with having to deal with all the chaos piling up in my life.....on top of dying... I noticed I got irritated more easily and even grew bitter at times. Still, I wish I didn't take it out on River of all people, but he often was the one who took the brunt of it. He was the one who spent the most time with me besides a certain rockerboy in my head.

I suddenly felt guilt wash over me and I gripped the bedsheets tightly in frustration.

"Look I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch I just -"

"Stop."

The bed dipped from River's weight as he sat on the edge closest to me and leaned forward to cup my face and softly brush his thumb across my cheek.

" You don't need to explain anything I know you and I know you are dealing with a lot. I understand, so let me be here for you, okay? "

He gave me that beautiful warm smile of his as he cradled my face and I couldn't help, but smile back and press my hand against his.

" Okay, Officer. "

River let out a low playful chuckle as he leaned forward more pulling me into a gentle loving kiss. I gave a happy hum as I melted at the touch and slowly started to wrap my arms around River's neck forcing him to climb into the bed fully and press his weight down onto me. His hands started to massage up and down my waist tugging me firmly against his body spreading his warmth throughout me.

My life right now no matter how hard things get or painful least I have this here with him.

My own little haven.


	2. Touch • River Ward/Fem!V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary; After a long day V seeks out River  
> Setting; postgame • dating for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings; slightly nsfw, swearing, minor spoilers possibly
> 
> Slight AU! Postgame where V isn’t sick and Johnny went with Alt.

The rumble of the city hummed in the background as River and I laid down in the back of his truck gazing up at the night sky. I nestled closer to him reaching my hand down to intertwine our fingers. The cold metal of his cybernetic hand sent slight shivers up my spine as I gave it a squeeze and then turned to rest my head on his shoulder. 

" You make a really nice pillow."

Glancing at me with a warm smile River leaned down to brush his lips softly against my brow then he started to trail soft kisses down my cheek. Tilting my head towards him I let out a happy sigh as my eyes fluttered closed and I gave in to his touch.

It had been a long day dealing with one gig after another. The moment I finished the last job I hopped in my car without a second thought and drove towards the trailer park outside the city.

The one place which had the two things I needed most. 

Good food and my caring detective.

My eyes parted slightly as I heard him shift moving so he was hovering over me. Then I felt his weight bearing down on me as his hot tongue traced my lower lip. Groaning I closed my eyes again and slowly parted my lips as my mouth melded into his heated kiss.

Spreading my legs I wrapped my thighs around his waist tugging him into me. Letting go of his hand I slide mine down his back massaging against his taunt muscles until I reached down to squeeze his ass hard. 

Breaking the kiss for just a moment River teasingly flicked his tongue along my jaw tracing it up to my ear to nip my earlobe and pull it.

" Feelin' eager ma'am?"

" Cheeky bastard... "

I could barely breathe out a reply as he started to suck on the pulse just under my ear and his large hands glided up my shirt to cup my breasts fully in his palms.

" Hey V, ready for me to make you...beg?"

An involuntary whimper rose past my lips as I arched into his body as his thumbs pressed down on my hardened nipples poking through my bra. 

I would normally glare and curse him to high heaven for being so smug if I wasn't feeling so good at the moment. But that could wait for later because right now all that mattered was River and I and getting lost in each other's touch.


	3. Heat • River Ward/Fem!V • NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary; River needs a comforting touch V helps out  
> Setting; postgame • dating a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings; nsfw, minor swearing, sexual content

River had been short-tempered all day. His latest case was driving him up the wall. Countless leads leaving him empty-handed. Wanting to distract him I offered to take him out to lunch at the Chubby Buffalo. 

Not even a minute after our food arrived he was twirling his fork looking off into the distance.

" So I finally finished that gig in Watson today."

" Uh-huh."

" I danced on the moon."

" Uh-huh."

He wasn't paying attention at all. I didn't truly mind I knew he was working hard doesn't mean I wouldn't tease him about his lack of attention.

"So River mind helping me rob Arasaka and Militech of all their secrets?"

" Uh-huh."

I gave a sudden laugh jarring River from his thoughts as he suddenly held his fork a little too tightly and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Really officer? You'll help me steal? How sweet of you."

Heaving a sigh River leaned back giving me an apologetic look.

"Sorry. This case just has me going crazy."

I shook my head and reached across the table to take his free hand in my mine and lace our fingers together. " Hey, I get it. No need to explain. Happens to everyone. "

Relief flashed across his face and he gave my hand a soft squeeze. " You are amazing you know that?"

"Oh, I know. Keep goin' tell me more." 

I chimed grinning back at him playfully. He hummed in thought for a moment before taking a sip of his drink. " Nah. Got nothin' more to say." 

I felt another laugh bubble up at his cheeky rebuttal. 

Finally calming down for a moment River started to eat his meal as he listened to me give all the fun details I had from dealing with my last gig.

We parted ways after lunch and I didn't hear from him until I got a message late in the evening.

It was really short and odd.

Hotel. Room 202.

He then sent another message with the hotel address attached.

Wasn't like River at all. 

I knew something was wrong.

Arriving at the hotel it was in the middle of the city. Not too fancy, but not rundown either. I walked through the lobby and no one was at the front desk so I just headed for the stairs checking each room number with a glance.

Once I found the right one I gave it a few solid knocks. 

I heard rustling on the other side of the door. Rocking back on my heels nervously I felt my mind racing as I waited for River to answer the door. 

Finally, it slid open to reveal him standing there looking as restless as I felt. " What the hell happened?" He shook his head and stepped aside to let me in. Confused I walked in and after the door closed I spun on my heel to glare at him.  
I was worried and he wasn't saying anything.

" Talk. You are seriously this close to- " Before I could say he was pissing me off River had slammed his mouth on mine and his hands were holding my hips firm.

Damn...he felt good. 

But as much as I wanted to give in to him I wanted answers first.

Reluctantly I pulled away nipping at his bottom lip as he hooked his grip under my thighs and lifted me. My legs naturally wrapped around his waist and my hands clutched his shirt.

" The client dropped the case. All that work was for nothing. " 

I could hear the anger and disappointment in his tone. I knew how much River prided himself on his work ethic and what being a private investigator meant to him. He always put everything into all his cases. Hours of effort and time. To have one of those cases suddenly ripped away was torture.

I knew then why he had messaged me.

River was seeking comfort and I was more than happy to provide it.

Tugging on his shirt I kissed him roughly.

Soon clothes fell left and right until no barrier stood between us.

Reaching out for him I slide down his body as he leaned back against the wall.  
My hands and tongue flowed along the curve of his hips edging lower. His breath halted and his hands were fast to grip my hair holding me still. He was pulsing filled with heat against my tongue as I eased him past my lips. 

It was hard not to have my throat tighten. 

He was thick and overwhelming.

I couldn't breathe...

I didn't care...

Deeper I pushed him drinking up his scolding touch. Even though I was in his grip it was my every move that was making him arch to my mercy.

It felt powerful having this man rendered helpless against me. 

A lick here or there. He was trembling.

His hands would rake through my hair making my scalp sting. 

" Fuck, V..."

His sudden raspy curse sent shivers down my spine. River's voice was huskily laced with a dripping want. River yanked me back suddenly causing pain to course throughout my head as his hold was unforgiving and aggressive.

I had pushed him close to the edge and he wasn't ready to fall yet. 

Instantly I was frustrated that he had stopped me. My body was craving his touch so I leaned towards him as he towered above me.

" Give me more.." A plead and a command. I was begging, but also demanding for him to take me. River pulled me up by my hair then captured my lips silently giving in to my request.

His tongue thrust into my mouth.

Long, thick, and warm.

Filling my mouth.

Claiming it. 

Letting me taste and savor him.

He pushed and I pulled a power play. My hands were rough as I held him against the wall forcing him to submit. This taste. This touch.

I needed more I needed to feel engulfed by it. 

Hunger surrounding me swallowing me in its embrace I leaned back falling into the bed beckoning with a wave of my hand for him to follow. His stance tensed and his jaw locked as he stalked forward the tension rippling off his skin as he edged to the bed. 

Such a large man unraveling within my grasp. Yearning for me with such need that just by looking at him I could see how much he wanted me.

The sight made me squeeze my thighs together as the ache inside me grew.

"Come here closer....hurry..."

I knew how desperate I sounded but I didn't care I needed to feel him right away. River answered without a word his lips on mine again. Gasping I could feel all of him. 

His touch. 

His heat. 

The pressure made my toes curl and my thighs shake as I gripped clawing at his back. It was burning this craving ache making me succumb to its whims.

Groaning deeply in my ear I knew River felt it too. Unbound tension building. 

It wasn't enough. 

Pushing using my weight I shoved River beneath me. My hands gliding to his neck gripping tight forcing his focus on me. My back arched as I sank down on him my hands becoming talons as I ran my nails into his skin. 

Marking him as he did me.

River was biting his lip hard as his hands set firmly on my hips weighing me down. Anchoring me to him. I resisted pushing against his touch my hips dancing on their own.

My breath grew shallow as I felt my sweat become liquid heat along my hips licking at my sore muscles. I leaned forward losing some of my strength as my legs trembled.

The ache and need inside I couldn't reach it anymore. 

Begging River with just a look my eyes reflecting my inner struggle he was quick to act. His strong arms held me as he pushed up reaching far into my depths. My voice left me as my back hit the sheets. Powerful long strokes. Grinding me into the bed.

I was helpless my strength spent as my hands were barely able to hold onto his shoulders. He kept going supporting me never relenting.

The ache was like hot water now washing over me. Numbing me and burning me at the same time.

"River...please..."

Whimpers melded into moans as our voices entangled together. Every movement of River dulled the ache burning inside. Surrendering myself bliss took over soon as my mind and body felt engulfed. 

River's hands pried into my skin as I felt him yield to the same bliss.

His voice was raw as he held himself over me sweat falling down his brow.

So strong and wild.

I smiled fondly at him before kissing his breathless lips softly as he drifted down from his high. Pulling back I ran my thumb over River's swollen bottom lip and his dark and hazy eye followed my motions silently. 

Locking my eyes with his River gave me a warm smile as he caressed my waist.

" At this point, there is no hope for me now "

Tilting my head in confusion I eased into the bed lazily " What are you talking about?"

River let out a chuckle as he trailed kisses along my arm. " You told me not to fall in love with you, but every moment I spend with you I just keep falling more and more."

"Well, officer seems I'm guilty of the same crime. "


	4. Morning • Judy Alvarez/Fem!V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary; Morning after a date V cuddles with Judy  
> Setting; middle of the game • dating for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings; swearing

"Well aren't you two just a bunch of fuckin' lovebirds."

The first thing I hear in the morning isn't an alarm. No, it's the talking tenant in my head.

" Oh shut the fuck up. Just because I can get some pussy and you can't don't be takin' it out on me."

Johnny huffed taking a long drag of his cigarette as I set up slightly to glare at him leaning on the wall. I was careful not to wake Judy as I moved. He didn't reply right away so not sparing him another look I laid back down in the bed and embraced Judy from behind. I figured I had chased him off into the depths of my head. 

Now I could try to head back to sleep.

" Technically we both got pussy last night. Also, you could use a lesson or two on how to truly please chicks. Could tell ya how if you willing to listen."

I have never felt anger roll through me as quickly as it did then. Bolting up in bed I threw my pillow at Johnny making it slam into the wall.

" Go please the only true hole you know how to fuck! Your hand!. Fuck off!"

Johnny gave a mocking smile and flicked me off with a wave of his middle finger before disappearing.

Sighing I fell back into the bed too annoyed to even try to sleep. Turning on my side I glanced over at Judy sleeping with the sheets hanging just above her waist.

Johnny may have woken me up but he wasn't going to ruin this morning.

Tracing my fingers gently along the tattoo painted on Judy's lower back. I couldn't help but admire how the lines hugged her curves. I was always curious about the ink that decorated her skin. I wonder what stories she has hidden behind them.

Running my palms up her waist I massaged her sides as she nestled deeper into the bed still sleeping. Her skin felt chilly to the touch probably from the morning air seeping into the apartment.

Bouncing from one gig to the next while trying to deal with the relic was exhausting. I rarely had a moment to breathe let alone any peace. All this equaled one thing - no private life. My time with Judy was nonexistent and I could see the growing worry building on her end.

She would message me more often. Sometimes random things or just to vent to me about her work. She wasn't very subtle in hiding her concern. I felt guilty for being unable to reassure her that everything would work out.

The truth was I didn't know what the future held. It was unknown.

Still, I wanted to show Judy how much she meant to me. She had been a sturdy pillar of support for me throughout the hell that had taken over my life.

I could put the burning world on pause for one day with my girl.

So that's exactly what I did. Nothing was going to stop me from having at least one decent date night. Not a rockerboy. Not any corpos or gangs or whatever hell else the universe wanted to throw at me.

We drove out of the city into the Badlands blasting music along the way and in a random spot we had a picnic. It was simple and maybe even corny on some levels.

But to us it was perfect.

As the sunset, we drifted back into the city and headed to her apartment. From the door to the bed we fell into our temptations our hands never leaving each other throughout the night.

Remembering yesterday made a grin form on my lips and I couldn't fight it. I was just so damn happy. Arching forward I lightly laid kisses along the nape of Judy's neck trailing them down her shoulder.

" Now this is a type of good morning, a girl could get used to."

Hearing her voice I tilted back just a bit as she turned to look over her shoulder and she gave me a slow sensual kiss - our lips barely able to part as she pulled back.

" Sleep well, Jude? "

Her dark eyes glinted for a moment with mischief as she narrowed them turning herself to face me completely humming in thought.

"I don't know. I mean a certain someone wouldn't let me rest..."

Laughing I tapped her on the nose playfully. "Hmm, what a cruel person. Do I know them ?"

Snorting in amusement Judy edged closer kissing my ear. " Oh, yea you know her. Reeeal Badass with a killer bod. Cute smile too. "

Holding back a chuckle I slide my arms around her nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck.

"You know someone might get the wrong idea. Describin' that person like that someone might think you got a crush."

Her hands wove through my hair as she laid her head on my shoulder " I really care for you, V..."

I could tell we were no longer bantering. Her tone had taken a serious dip and I could feel Judy cling to my body. My eyes softened realizing how lucky I was to have her.

"I care about you too Jude... always will."


End file.
